Demon Inside
by Haraka97
Summary: A Demon has taken over Haraka! Before he losses his sanity, can he save himself with Simba and Nala's help?
1. Eyes of Dark

AN:

Chapter One: Eyes of Dark

It was the middle of a stormy night, and everyone in the Pridelands was sleeping, except for one cub. This was Haraka, who, ten days ago, killed Chuki, and almost had to eat his own mother. He was sitting on the edge of Priderock, looking into the stormy night with his emerald colored eyes. Nala had told him his eyes were red after attacking Chuki, something that he had never done. His mother used to tell him of a story of a lion who had the most beautiful eyes, they were a crystal blue. One day, this lion was walking with his mother, and was attacked. His mother killed, and him, forced to run away. Eventually this lion came back, to kill the killer, but was shown his mother before he could attack. With this furry and sadness, a demon entered his body, and turned his eyes a blood red. He attacked his killer without mercy, and killed him without a struggle. This lion though, still had the demon inside of him. He kept telling others to help him, that he needed help defeating this monster, but none listened, too afraid of what he might do to them. He eventually lost to this monster, and changed completely. His personality changed from a lion of good heart, to a killer. Even his eyes changed from a bright blue, to a solid black. When this happened, he also changed his name from Wema to Chuki. This is how Chuki became Chuki. The problem was that Haraka's mom had fallen in love with Wema, but she could not escape Chuki. She thought that Wema was still in there, but when Chuki started to kill his own kids for fun, she knew he was gone, forever. That's when they fled to the Pridelands, and when Chuki killed Haraka's mom. Haraka hoped this was not happening to him, but then he saw something that made his hair stand on ends. There was a mist that floated toward him, taking the shape of a lion. Then it spoke in the most soothing tone that almost put Haraka asleep. This was the voice of Kujali, Haraka's mom.

"Hello Haraka"

"Mom…" Haraka said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No, I am not your mom; I am something else, something much… eviler!" It said, voice turning into a low growl.

"A demon!" Haraka said in disgust.

"Yes, what else made you kill Chuki!" It said laughing, "Or should I say, Wema!" Returning to a low growl.

"Wait what?" Haraka said in confusion.

"Well you see, I was the demon who took over Wema, and made him Chuki. When I saw you, in your anger and sadness, it was perfect! I then took over your body for that time, and killed my previous host, that's been going on forever now, quite literally forever!" It said laughing.

"So I killed an innocent lion!" Haraka said looking at his paws in disgust.

"Yes you did, and you will kill many more, thanks to me." It said, almost bragging.

"What is your name!" Haraka yelled.

"Why it's Kuanguka Malaika." It replied, having no emotion.

Then the mist faded, and Haraka woke up. When he was awake, he for some reason found himself in the water hole, with Simba and Nala looking at him strangely and very confused.

They had just taken a quick nap when the two heard a splash and saw Haraka trying to fight himself, for some odd reason.

"Are you ok?" Nala asked with worry.

"No, I need help, now." Haraka said, in a deep and troubling voice, eyes red like blood.

AN:


	2. Rock of Life

**AN:** Hey guys! Sorry about that break, I had a few computer issues (I locked myself out of my own computer, sadly enough), but I'm

back! I hope this story is good, and there is a little something between Simba and Nala soon, and this chapter hits at it a little, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter two: Rock of Life

"HELP!" A voice yelled through the peaceful Pridelands.

Mufasa's head shot up, hearing this. It was the voice of his son, Simba. He immediately ran over to the waterhole to see what was up, prepared for the worst. When Mufasa got there, he was surprised and horrified. Haraka, whose eyes were glowing red, was about to strike Simba, who was protecting Nala. Not wasting any time, Mufasa pinned Haraka to the ground, roaring in his face. Immediately, the red eyes were gone, and the real Haraka was as frightened as ever.

"What the hell!" Haraka yelled.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO HURT MY SON AGAIN!" Mufasa roared.

"Why would I ever hurt Simba?" Haraka asked, oblivious at what he was about to do to Simba moments before.

"Dad, that wasn't Haraka…" Simba said looking at Haraka in an uneasy way.

"Then who was it?" Mufasa demanded.

"It… well this is crazy, but, I think it was a demon." Haraka said, in an uneasy tone.

Mufasa looked at Haraka strangely.

"Da boy isz speaking da truth." A voice said behind the lions.

"Rafiki, it's been too long." Mufasa said to his old friend getting off Haraka.

"Da boy haz a very strong monster in him, called Kuanguka Malaika. He is a fallen king, who iz trying to get a star in da sky." Rafiki said pointing to the sky.

Haraka was now very confused and asked Rafiki, "But only the great kings of the past get stars right?"

Rafiki looked at the young cub, "Yes, dat iz true, but the kings of the past don't want him with them, or terrorizing other soulz that have gone through the circle of life, the onez who have already suffered. So they banished him to continue living life here, killing any who disagree with him."

Haraka's eyes turned red, and said in a low growl, "And you will be next with that smart ass mouth of yours!" He was looking at Rafiki, getting into attack position, and leapt at Rafiki.

The attack was over very quickly. Haraka was on the ground, unconscious. Rafiki had hit him upside the head with his stick, almost splitting the stick in half. Rafiki opened Haraka's eyes, to see what color they were. They were a bright red, almost blinding Rafiki.

"Dis ez worse than Rafiki though, we need da rock." Rafiki said with a worried look.

"A rock?" Nala said emerging from behind Simba.

"Why yes, the rock of life. It reverses all the monster haz done in that lion. Itz in da forest nearby. Hit da boy with it, and da monster will leave him, and reverse all it haz done in da lion. There ez a guardian protecting dis rock, and none have passed it." Rafiki said.

"So we just have to beat an unbeatable monster, get a rock, and hit out friend with it? Sounds like fun!" Simba said, face filled with glee.

"Simba, you're an idiot…" Nala said, smacking her face with her paw. "So, how do we beat this guardian?" She asked Rafiki.

"You must be able to think on your paws," he said, pointing to each of their paws, "well Rafiki must go now, best of luck to you all!" He said laughing as he ran away.

"I hate it when he does that…" Mufasa said in a reluctant tone, discouragement on his face.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets save Haraka!" Simba shouted, excitement in his face. What he was really trying to do was show off for Nala. No one knew, but he had a crush on her, and he had a crush on her for a while.

"No, you two are going to stay here at Priderock, I don't want you guys hurt." Mufasa said sternly, eyes glaring, remembering what happened only a few days before.

"Fine…" Simba said, sighing, disappointment on his face.

Then Mufasa left with Haraka to get help within the pride.

"So, what do you want to do Simba?" Nala asked.

"Go to the jungle." He said, a grin appearing.

* * *

**AN: **Well off to the jungle of death, hope this was good, let me know in the reviews please, Thanks!


	3. Fight to the Death

**AN:** Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I hope I did Scar alright in this. not the best with him. Ah well, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter three: Fight to the Death

Simba and Nala were following Mufasa's team to the jungle, at a safe distance. They wanted to help save Haraka as well, and Simba wanted to win over Nala. Eventually they caught sight of the jungle. It was just a wall of green. You could only see the outside of it and that was it. Inside you could hear the birds calling, insects chirping and water flowing.

"We should get a little closer to them so we don't lose them." Nala said whispering.

"Good idea, we don't want to lose them." Simba replied.

The two cubs came closer to the group of adults. Eventually they saw their friend. He was in Mufasa's mouth and was awake. His eyes weren't red, but a darker green than they normally were. Eventually the group entered the jungle. Simba and Nala ran up to the entrance where the group entered. When they got in, they were stunned. Simba's mouth dropped and Nala's eyes widened. It was too beautiful for words. There was a river running through it, leading to a waterfall, with trees all around.

"Wow!" Nala said in awe.

"This is incredible!" Simba said regaining his composure.

"Hey, who was that?" A voice said.

"I think I know who" A voice said in reply. This voice was much deeper. "Simba!" The voice roared.

"Damn!" Simba replied.

Mufasa emerged from behind a bush with a very stern look on his face. Simba now had a very worried look on his face, knowing punishment was inevitable.

"Simba, I told you not to come here!" Mufasa said angrily. "And you brought Nala along…" Mufasa said sighing.

"Well it's our friend!" Simba yelled back.

"Yes, but a cub cannot defeat this monster. You heard Rafiki, no one has survived this thing." Mufasa said.

"Ah, let the lad and his lady come along. It can be a father-son… thing." A voice said.

"Uncle Taka!" Simba said, running to his uncle.

"For the last time, my name is Scar!" Scar/Taka yelled.

"I know, I just like Taka better." Simba said grinning.

"Well from now on, just use Scar, Uncle Scar, it fits me better." He said in reply.

"Ok, so, where is this monster?" Simba said.

"Farther on, I have scouts who are looking for it now." Mufasa said.

"Mufasa, we found the location of the rock, but there was no guardian." A lioness said coming up to the group. "And when did we let Simba and Nala come with us?"

"I never did, they came on their own, to try to help us." Mufasa said in reply. "We should get going, I want this over with."

"All right then, should be fun." Scar said in reply.

The group eventually got to a clearing in the brush and in the center as a rock that was emerald green. Mufasa brought Haraka over to the rock, and was about to his him with it when Haraka's eyes turned a bright red, blinding Mufasa.

"FOOLS! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET PAST ME!" Haraka said in a loud and booming voice. He swiftly pinned Mufasa to the ground and killed him with a swipe to the neck, blood pouring out of the wounds, soaking Haraka's paws. "I AM THE GAURDIAN!" He roared.

"DAD!" Simba cried out.

Haraka ran out to the group, slicing and killing all in his path. He managed to kill and wound several, and was about to attack again.

"Simba, we need to run, NOW!" Nala yelled to Simba.

Simba started off running, and looked back, to see Haraka about to strike Nala. Simba immediately turned around and pounced Haraka.

"DON'T YOU EVER HURT HER!" Simba yelled.

"Then I'll settle for you." Haraka swiped at Simba's chest, making Simba fall off Haraka in burning pain. Haraka then went for Nala, thinking he had killed Simba. In one quick blow, Haraka killed Nala, her blood dripping from his paws. He then went after the rest of the group. In the meantime, Simba was inching to the rock. He was going to stop Haraka, and nothing was going to stop him. When the rest of the group was killed off, Haraka noticed Simba was almost at the rock. He ran over to kill Simba once and for all, but he never got the chance.

* * *

**AN:** I had to leave a cliff hanger in there. Anyhow, I hope this was good, I toned down the goriness in this chapter, just to be safe. Review to let me know how it is, Thanks!


	4. Reawakening

**AN:** I'm back! I was really busy at work this week, but here is the last chapter of this story. I'm still trying to build up Simba and Nala, but here is the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter four: Reawakening

The jungle is absolutely silent. All the lions lay there, blood pouring out of them, their guts out of their bodies. Simba has an emerald stone in his paw, and Haraka next to him, is bleeding from his head. Then the wound vanishes from Haraka and he wakes up.

"Ow… what's with the headache… holy shit!" He said looking around. He was horrified. Haraka then looked at his paws, covered in blood. "No, I didn't do… I couldn't have…" He said choking up. He then looked at Simba, who was still holding the emerald colored rock, blood coming from his abdomen. It was obvious, everyone was dead. Then somehow, Simba's wound healed, it just vanished. Simba then groaned, as if waking up on a Monday morning.

"Simba, you're awake!" Haraka exclaimed excitedly.

"Just give me five more minutes, I was in the middle of a really great dream…" Simba said groggily. His eyes then opened, and he looked around. He saw everyone lying dead on the ground in pools of blood. He then saw Nala, and went up to her. "No… She's dead…" He said, tears streaming down his face. Simba then looked at Haraka. "And it's because of YOU!" Simba said with fire in his eyes. He ran at Haraka, ready to kill him, when they both heard a voice.

"What happened this time Simba?" It was Nala.

Simba stopped dead in his tracks. He then turned his head to look. Nala was there, but her wounds seemed to disappear. All the blood was gone. Simba ran back to Nala, hugging her tightly.

Nala then said, "Don't you remember what Rafiki said, everything will be reversed when he was hit with that stone?"

"Yea… forgot about that…" Simba said, nervously.

Then all the lions wounds healed and everyone woke up. They all remembered what happened, and all knew how it ended.

"Simba!" A voice boomed over the others.

"Dad!" Simba yelled back. Simba ran over to Mufasa.

"You and Nala are still in trouble, but you did save everyone, so your punishment is only a day." Mufasa said.

"Alright, I guess that will work." Simba said.

All the lions headed back to the Pridelands. When they reached the border, Haraka saw a site that he had hoped to never see again. A huge lion stood in their path, and was waiting for them.

"Everybody RUN!" Haraka yelled. He was in a huge panic, knowing who the lion was. "It's Chuki!"

"Haraka, is that you?" Chuki said, approaching the pack. "It is! I can't believe it! You guys destroyed the demon right?"

"Yes, now, get out before you try to hurt someone, and we have to kill you." Mufasa said in a calm voice.

Wait… your eyes, their blue…" Haraka said in a curious voice. "Mother said that before you turned evil, that your eyes were blue, right?"

Chuki nodded his head, "Yes, remember, you killed Wema, not Chuki."

"So you have changed?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes" Wema/Chuki replied. "And I ask to become part of your pride."

"We will have a very close eye on you." Mufasa said.

"As expected." Wema replied.

"Well, can we head home now, I'm getting a little tired." Simba complained.

"Yes we can." Mufasa said, calmly.

Haraka walked over to Wema, looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but love and compaction for Haraka. Later in the Pridelands, Wema spoke to Haraka.

"I'm sorry for your mother. She was beautiful and loving. We fell in love before I was taken over by that monster. By she stood by when I turned. She thought I was still there. I was but I could never break free. I could see what was happening. I saw when he killed your mother, and it broke me. I wish I could have taken over, and let you guys run, but he was too powerful." Wema said to Haraka. A tear came out of his left eye.

"I understand, I had him too." Haraka replied. "At least I have a dad now." Haraka said smiling.

"And now at least I have a son, who understands what I have been through, and who I can raise." Wema said to Haraka, also smiling. The two went back to Priderock and slept with the rest of the pride.

* * *

**AN: **I hope this was good, and kept with T ratting, I think. I'm going to try and limit cursing a little bit. Anyhow, A new story will hopefully come out tomorrow! Please let me know how this is, I need all the help with this, as I am not a writer at all. Well, hope to see you all soon! Thanks!


End file.
